The new Robin
by DanNapier
Summary: Name's Sue. A while ago I found myself being rescued by the Batman. He brought me to the GCPD where Bruce Wayne took me in. I met Dick and Jason, my foster-brothers. However... This is my story. (Rated T, torture and sexual references, OC-AU, shots)


_First fanfic so don't be rude :)_

_Read and review... I'm using and OC and is AU. _

_Hope you like it... enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Name's Susan but I prefer Sue I have black hair and blue eyes. I'm sixteen and a while ago I found myself being rescued by the Batman. He brought me to the GCPD where I should wait for someone, I knew 'someone' didn't exist, so I just told that to Gordon and he called social services. Then Bruce Wayne took me in. He just went to the GCPD and asked for me. I don't know why, and honestly I don't care. I'm just glad that he took me instead of the creepy woman from S.S. I met Dick and Jason, my foster-brothers. The oldest is just five years older than me. Jason is two years older than me. Anyways... This is my story.<p>

***Sue's POV* **

Agh, my head hurts.

Why does it hurts?

Oh... Right...

Joker.

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and white light that made me close my eyes again.

Wait, last I knew it was dark with chains and pain... And the floor wasn't soft.

Where am I?

I opened my eyes again and looked down. I found Bruce sitting in the chair in front of the bed, Jason was behind him, laying nonchalantly against the wall and Dick was near of the desk, glaring at Bruce. No one noticing I'd woke already.

"I told you it was dangerous," Dick growled.

"I know," answered Bruce, calmly, "but she followed me, I didn't told her to come with me. Just like both of you, she went by herself."

Jason huffed and looked at me.

"And when you saw her, you didn't stop her, now look, the Joker almost killed her," Dick pointed to me with the hand, I frowned.

I don't like people talking about me in front of me like if I weren't there.

"He didn't," Bruce said, frowning.

"But he almost did, Bruce-"

"Guys," Jason interrupted, "I'd love seeing you arguing but, she's awake, y'know?"

Both men turned and looked at me, I'm still frowning.

"Sue," Dick walked towards me, concern in his face, "How are you feeling?"

I couldn't help but sent an 'are you kidding me' look, he smiled.

"Thought so," he smiled at me, "at least you have your humor."

Jason rolled his eyes and Bruce spoke next.

"Dick," he looked at him, again, and nodded.

He and Jason left the room, leaving me with my 'guardian'.

"First," he said, moving the chair near of me and sitting down, "what do you remember?"

I looked at him confused.

What does that mean?

"Was it that bad?" I asked, trying to soft his tone, ignoring the pain in my throat when I talked.

"Just answer the question."

I looked at him in the eyes, I could say he was angry, sad, relieve, worried and tired. All mixed. I wonder how can he deal with all those feelings mixed, but well, he's Batman.

"I was with the Joker," I sighed, "I don't remember you saving me or what he'd done to me after he hit me in the head."

Bruce nodded.

"You have a concussion," he said, "What else do you remember?"

"If you mean about my whole life, I do remember it, sadly." I mumbled the last word.

"Right," he said. "Just to be sure, who is Pa'?"

I glared at him, sending the answer through my eyes.

"Okay," he smiled softly, "I'm glad you're okay, and now," he glared at me, " . ? You could've died!"

I couldn't help but smirked, thought his glare make me erase that from my face.

"Hum..." I started.

"Hum? That's what you were thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" he shouted, making me frown.

"No." I said, I knew I was going to regret sass him but I didn't care. I don't like people shouting at me, and in the last two months I was more than capable of defending myself again.

"No?" he asked, surprised that I did answered.

"Nope," I said, glaring back, "I was unconscious, remember? Last idea I have was running in a Robin costume, and it was awesome."

I smirked at his stunned face. Then he face-palmed and stood, walking to the door.

"This is like a big dejà vu." I heard him muttered.

He got out and I sat in the bed. I was in my bed, actually, in my room at Wayne's manor. Ignoring the dizzy, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. If I remember correctly, we were going dinner tonight.

I hate Wayne tech's dinners, those are so boring... And people is so... Hypocrite.

Once I was in the restroom, just hiding from everyone else, when two 'ladies' entered making crap of Bruce's name. Of course I shut them up... And I ended grounded because he had to pay their dresses and the cake.

When I was ready I got out my bedroom and almost collided with Jason.

"Uh, sorry" I said, then passed under his arm and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Sue, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed." Alfred frowned but when I waved him and sat in the kitchen's table he smiled softly. "Better master Bruce doesn't see us or we'd have a serious problem," he winked.

I grinned when he put a plate full of cookies in front of me. Alfred was my favorite of the house, he remind me of my g-pa in a way...

"Thanks, Alfred," I said, eating one of the cookies, "I just don't like being in bed all day."

"I know," he said softly, then got out the kitchen, leaving me alone.

"Thought Bruce told ya to be in bed," Jason said, entering the kitchen and stealing one of my cookies.

"Nope," I shrugged, "he didn't say such a thing 'bout that, just something about a dejà vu."

Jason smirked.

"Well, good job. Now I'm not the only one driving him crazy."

"What about Dick?" I asked.

"That dumb wonder would never do that," Jason shrugged, taking another cookie, "though, they've had a lot of fights lately but I know Bruce'd never hurt him, he's his favorite."

"Why?" I asked, noticing him frowned.

"'cause his the first one and everyone loves the first one," he shrugged again, then looked at me "or the smallest."

"I'm not small!" I pouted, "I'm young, I'll be as tall as you."

He smirked.

"You can dream, little girl," he taunted and I glared, "however, I was sent to take you to your room," suddenly he was carrying me towards the stairs, "we don't want you to be even more dizzy at night, remember the stupid dinner? We're still going." I huffed, I knew that already. "Bad luck, little S, when the Joker beat me up I wasn't able to go out, not even eat my own food... It was so annoying."

I couldn't help but giggled when he tried to drop me over the bed.

Yep, tried.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled me up.

"Ohh c'mon..."

"let's watch a movie," I said with pleading eyes.

He just stared at me.

"Nope." He release himself from me and let me fall to the blankets.

"Please~" I begged.

"Nope, that's not my style," when he was at the door, he turned back to face me and said smirking, "but if you want, Robin and Red Hood can go on patrol t'night, just don't tell anybody."

I grinned, he got out and I turned on my tv.

"In other news, there's this rumor about a new Robin on the streets," the woman said, then a picture of me last night, in a Robin costume was showed, "looks like a girl, I like her already." Joked the woman.

I smiled... I am the new Robin.

I don't really care if anyone knows. I've been invisible before, and I knew being invisible was, sometimes, better-painless- than being visible.

I turned off the tv and studied my ceiling until I felt sleepy and then I fell asleep.

__Line/Break__

"Mr. Wayne, it's been a while, how you doing?" I stared at the man in front of me. White hair and moustache, some craziness in his emerald eyes. His voice full of amusement and joy. "And who is this girl? It's beautiful!" he said, and I couldn't help but winced, his eyes widened. "Something I said?"

Bruce sighed and put a hand in my shoulder, calming me down.

"She's Sue," he introduced me to Santa, "Sue, he's Mr Fooley, an old friend." I knew he said that just so I could try and trust him, but he was creepy. Although, I think every single person is creepy, so... Whatever.

Jason couldn't hide his giggle and Bruce glared at him while Dick rolled his eyes.

"I think I've heard of you, Sue," Mr Fool-ey said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

I nodded and shook hands with him.

"Why don't you three go and eat something while I talk to Mr Fooley?" Bruce said.

Jason shrugged and walked through the people, disappearing. Dick looked down at me and smiled, I grabbed his hand and we walked together.

"There's a lot of people," I said and Dick nodded.

"Yup, and it's only nine, anyways, what do you want to eat?"

"The bread is so good," Jason appeared at our side with a piece of bread in hand and another one in mouth, "you might try it."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, we are in a fancy party and all you want to eat is bread?"

Jason nodded and sent a 'so what?' look to his older brother.

"Sue," called Dick, ignoring Jason's antics, "What do you wanna-"

I couldn't hear the rest. Both of them turned their backs to me and I felt a hand in my mouth, I looked up to see one of Fooley's guards, making me walk with him through the people.

Definitely, I hate crowds.

And people in general.

We walked to a room where he locked me and walked away, laughing to himself.

"The boss is gonna be so happy," he said before leaving, "I hope he let us play with you too."

I shuddered.

That fuckin bastard- Anyways, Jason will kill him later...

After Bruce and Dick...

And if she can, Robin wold visit him.

I screamed.

I'd never scream... But I shouted Bruce's name, Dick... Jason... They must be looking for me.

I was... In problems... Again.

I laid in the floor of the room staring at the ceiling.

"This is so bad..." I said to myself, "c'mon, Sue, you can do it, it's not the first time you are locked."

I sat over my knees glaring the door. Alfred made me use a pin to flatten my bangs over my head. I smirked. I went to the door and play with the pin in the lock. After a minute, I won and the door opened.

I was in the hallway across the living room, I walked... Ran towards the noise.

"Have you seen my sister? It's this height, black hair and big blue eyes." Dick...

"Fooley, if something happens to my daughter, I swear I'd kill you." Bruce...

Wait, did he call me 'daughter'?

"I know you took her, asshole! Tell me where is she, before I put this fork in yours-" Jason, always so kind.

I walked through the people, again, towards Bruce, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to another guard.

"Bru-!" he put his hand over my mouth.

I glared at him and he smirked.

I used his weight to pull myself up and kicked his face. Just like Nightwing... He fell and let me go, I ran towards my family.

"Bruce!" He hugged me while I hid my face in his chest.

"We are leaving now, Mr Fooley." he said but I did noticed he called him 'Fool-y'.

"Sue!"

"There you are, you should looked the guy's face who took you when the fork hit his -"

"C'mon guys, we're leaving." Bruce glared at Fooley before heading to the door.

"See ya later, Mr fool," Jason said quickly and followed us.

Dick sighed and glaring at the man, he waved and got out.

"Are you ok, little S?" Bruce asked me, Alfred spotted us and parked the limo in front of us.

I just nodded.

"I'll kill him," Jason said behind us.

"We don't kill, Jay," Dick sighed.

"I do," Jason shrugged.

I couldn't help but smile.

__Line/Break__

"You can't be a Robin!" that voice… "Robin must be a boy and I will play with him all night long.! How am I suppose to play with you?"

I glared at the man in front of me.

"Oh well," he said, "I'll try, but you can't cry. That's why I hate girls HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

What's in his hand?

Oh god…

Is that a crowbar?

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

"You should've stood at home t'night little one!"

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

I could only hear laugh.

That laughed I hated… Now I hate clowns.

_Clang!_

Ow!

That was my head…

I felt dizzy and my vision blurred… I looked up to see Mr Fooley with a cup and a wine in hands.

"You're so beautiful," he said, "I'm glad you could stay here with me, you'll see we are gonna have so much fun!"

No!

I closed my eyes…

"Open your eyes," he demanded… that voice… I shuddered and my eyes snapped open.

I saw my alarm clock instead of the owner of the last voice.

'_Pa'._

When I was sure he wasn't around, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Then I started crying.

Why?

Why is humanity so stupid?

"Sue?" Dick was at the door, I didn't even heard him open the damn door… "Are you ok?"

He walked towards me and I practically jumped to hug him and nudged my head in his chest. He hugged me back and pated my head.

"Everything's ok," he said, "you're safe now."

I could hear two more voices in the hallway.

"I'll kill them."

"Jason…"

"Just saying."

Bruce sighed.

"We'll need evidence."

I ignored them and then I felt sleepy.

I looked at my window, where the bat-signal was visible over the city…

Then I vowed.

"_No one would never know how was to life my life… no one would never suffer if I can prevent it. Robin is always there to help anyone who need it, and now, __I'm the new Robin."_

* * *

><p><em>Max: <em>See? You ARE crazy!

- I am not crazy... now tell them!

_Max: _she wants me to tell you to review... happy?

-Yep, thanks *grins*

_Max: _**She doesn't own anything, btw... ***smirks*

-Sadly... *sighs*


End file.
